Shoulder bags have become a popular accessory, but many persons find their use to be aggravating, due to the tendency of shoulder bag straps to slide along and sometimes off the user's shoulder.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to overcome problems associated with sliding of shoulder bag straps by providing garments with shoulder bag strap retaining strips of cloth or the like, which have one end permanently attached to the garment and an opposite end releasably attached to the garment by a button or snap fastener, so as to removably enclose or encircle the shoulder bag strap. It has also been proposed to removably fix a shoulder bag strap retaining hook to the shoulder of a garment by means of a safety pin.
The foregoing solutions either require modification in the structure of a user's garment or create unsightly holes therein. Further, neither of these solutions is applicable for situations where the user is wearing a strapless swim suit or other garment, which affords no garment material to which a shoulder bag strap may be attached.